


Thaw

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bothering Will, Drabble, Hand Jobs, M/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grell breaks the ice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thaw

Grell has Will by the tie, pressing kisses along that set jaw, twining around him. “My Chill Will. The colder you are to me, the hotter I am for you.”

“You are perverse.” Will’s tone should inflict frostbite, but his body gives a warmer response. “And stop humping my thigh.”

Insinuating fingers into Will’s trousers, Grell strokes his cock stiff, circling the shaft with his thumb and forefinger. They don’t meet. Mr. B-Student has hidden talents. It’s something to see Will’s cheeks flushed and the lust in his eyes as he winds a hand in Grell’s hair, kissing him hard.


End file.
